Animorphs:The Stranger
by KestelKane
Summary: Chris is a normal teen who has just got back from a karate tourney,now the Ellimist is in his room asking if he wants to be in the story helping the animorphs.he say's yes and has a new life.not remembering a thing. SLASH . ON HOLD srry but am workin diff
1. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own ANY of the Characters of this besides Chris and maybe a couple others.K.A. Applegate owns all of it!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The begining

Chapter 1:The beginning

'My name is Chris.

I can't tell you my last name or where I live,because if I do the yeerks will come after all of me and all of my friends and their families and either kill us or make us into controllers. What is a Controller you ask?

A controller is someone that the yeerks have infested. I know,now you want to know what a yeerk is. A yeerk is a parasite that resembles a slug and enters your brain through the ear canal,taking control of everything you say and do.'

That is how I am going to start my fanfic out when my parents and I get home. See we just got back from my karate tournament that was in Southhaven,Mississippi. Finally after about two or three hours,we got to the house so I could finally start typing my newest love story. Yes you heard me right,love story. I know guys aren't supposed to really be into the whole love thing,but I kinda fell in love with a character from a book. If your guessing who did I fall in love with and from what book the I'll tell you,the book is the Animorphs and the person is...Marco. Yea,you read write a guy,no I'm not gay,really Marco is the only boy I like. Sure I've had crushes on a lot of girls,

but thats all they've been is crushes. Anyway getting off-topic here,I got out of the car and made my way upstairs to my room so I could start on my fic. I reached my room and opened the door,going straight to the computer until what I saw made stop in my tracks. All my stuff was floating in mid-air no joke.

Suddenly everything froze,and not only in my room it was like everything but me was immobile. "What the hell is going on?" I said out loud. Suddenly laughter sounded from everywhere and nowhere at once,if that makes sense.( Humans have such a colorful vocabulary)said a voice that,like the laughter,came from everywhere and nowhere."Who or what are you?"I asked in my calm and collected voice that I use when I'm either afraid or angry,which right now I was a little of both.(I am an Ellimist,Chris)said the voice or Ellimist as it called itself. Then it slowly dawned on me where I had heard the term Ellimist before."Oh...okay this is just another Animorph dream"I said,because for me this was a normal occurrence.(No)said the Ellimist(this is real life and you have a decision to make.) Now me being the person I am,always dreaming about this,still thought it was a dream so I pinched myself. It hurt. So I'm either sleep pinching or I'm awake and the Ellimist is in my bedroom speaking to me. I decided to go with the Ellimist idea as crazy as it sounds."Okay"I said in the calm voice"what is the decision that is so important to ask me that you have to freeze everything?"I asked not to kindly,deciding to show my angry side.(Straight to the point)said the Ellimist(You can go to the town where the invasion is happening,and you will 'move' there about a week from the time Elfangor gives the the morphing abilities,so you can join in the fight and possibly find the love you seek) I thought about it carefully,there was no way there was not a catch somewhere,so I asked"Whats the catch?"I asked him,hoping he actually tells me everything and its not just one of his and Crayaks games.(yes,this is part of our game,but I am allowed to tell you all of the conditions. Now,you and your family will be moved to that universe and town,you will be enrolled in the school and can be friends with whoever you want,it will be a week until the Animorphs get their powers,whether you will be with them or not,I do not know. Your memory will be erased of everything except the skills,such as fighting,that you posses. Will you accept this offer or will you not?)asked the Ellimist. I thought it over,I loved the Animorph books and I always wished I could be there and fall in love with Marco,but will I be brave enough in the battle? That I did not know,but I cant go on living with the fact that I turned down the chance to meet the one person I loved as more than a mother,father,or friend. Slowly I started to nod my head"Yes"I said"I accept all of the things you have offered" the the Ellimist said (Good,I hoped you would) and a bright flash appeared in the room,and the next thing I knew was blackness.

A/N:ooh cliffy,oh well hope you like and Review if you can. Love Kestel


	3. New Life,No Memories

Chapter 2:New Life,No Memories

Wonk,Wonk,Wonk

I slapped the button on the alarm,groaning out loud because of the fact that I have to start at my new school today,oh joy."Chris!!!"yelled out a voice"Wake up,time for our new school" wow. even after about 14 years I still haven't gotten used to how loud Naomi yells. Naomi is my sister,she is about three months older than me,and she'll never let me forget it. She has black hair that lays down her shoulders,green eyes,and a temper that rises pretty quickly. I got out of my bed and after a quick shower got dressed,then looked at my appearance in the mirror. I,like my sister,had black hair that I combed so it all lay flat except in the front where it curved so my forehead showed a little,I had light blue eyes and tan skin,and unlike my sister I was almost calm all the time. After grabbing some baggy black jeans,and a gray shirt I opened my door and started down the hallway making my way to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and smelt eggs and slightly burnt toast,which meant my sister was cooking. See my parents are new veterinarians at a place called the gardens,which is a amusement park/zoo. Anyway I went to the table and ate some of the eggs then drank some O.J. Naomi and I walked out the door about 10 minutes later and headed toward the bus stop to start the day of school. When we arrived at the spot the school said we would be picked up at,

we found we were not the only people at the stop,there was a kid that was pretty tall and athletic looking kinda solid. He looked over at us and came over"I'm Jake"said the kid,Naomi being the person she is replied fast and recklessly,not caring who the hell he was."I'm Naomi and this is my brother,Chris"Naomi told the Jake kinda rudely. The guy took it well and just replied "Nice to meet you"to Naomi and turned to me"Hey,you guys new?" he asked me sounding like he knew,but just wanted to be a friend,wow a new low for me,I've been here five minutes and someones pitying me. I thought it over,do I swallow my pride and just answer yes,or tell him to bug off,I decide to swallow."Yea,were new our parents are working at the gardens as veterinarians,and sorry about my sister she just doesn't enjoy moving at all,so she's a little grouchy"I apologized for my sister who, may I note,was talking to some girls a little ways down.

He looked at me and said"I have a ..friend who's parents are vets,one of them works at the gardens"

what are the chances of that,I asked myself thoughtfully. Then the bus pulled up and he sat beside a Hispanic looking guy,and I decided to sit beside Naomi.

Marco

The bus pulled up to Jake's stop and he sat by me,he looked like he was thinking about something and that's when I noticed two new kids at his stop,one a girl with black hair down to her shoulders,green eyes and pale skin,and a guy who had black hair that lay flat except in the front where it curved so the middle of his forehead showed a little, light blue eyes,broad shoulders,tan skin and decent amount of muscle. I turned to Jake and said"Who are the two new kids at your stop" my voice seemed to snap him out of his daze,"Oh,the girl is Naomi and the guy is Chris"Jake told me I thought about the names,and they seemed to fit those two "What are they like"I asked,because lets face it,we had nothing else to do or talk about."The girl has a bad temper,kind of like Rachel,and the guy seems kind of calm,like he's not a leader,but someone you can relie on to be there and help"Jake told me,and how he got all of that from one conversation still eludes me,but whatever the bus had just pulled up to the school and it was time for some boring stuff before I get to go home.

Chris

Naomi and I walked into the school and went to the office for our schedules,as soon as we got to the office we told the lady at the desk we were new and she asked for our full names so we answered

"Naomi Desten"said Naomi and I told them mine as well"Christopher Desten" I told the lady and she pulled out a file and handed us two pieces of paper. We walked out of the office and the hallways were empty,so I am guessing that classes had already started,Naomi's class was in a different part of the school than mine so we separated and I went down a hallway that was going to lead to my class,when as I walked by a door I saw two kids messing with a third one that had blonde hair that was messy looking,and looked like he dreamed a lot,I assumed that the two guys were bullies and the kid was the victim,so I walked up to the guys and said"Let him go" the bullies turned around to see had interrupted their 'session' and looked at me"Hey kid if you know whats good for ya,scram"said one that looked like he was an angry pig. Then Piggy,as I will call him till I know his name,tries to shove me,well knowing karate and if you remember I said I was a almost always calm,but I had a little of my sisters temper. I grabbed his arm and put it behind his back and let some pain sink into that thick skull of his,and since he has such a thick skull I repeated myself to the other guy"Let.Him.Go."I told him letting all of my anger at the bullies show. Well the other one who was apparently smarter than his friend let the kid go and decide to leave the room,which now that I look at it was a bathroom. I let go of Piggy and he ran for it also,then I turned toward the Kid and asked him his name,"Tobias"he told me"and thanks for getting them away",he didn't seem to comfortable with the fact that I had to scare them away but whatever,"I couldn't just let them do something to you,could I?" I asked him, Tobias looked at me and smiled."What class do you have next?" Tobias asked me,cause I guess he had never seen me around,which he hadn't."Algebra"I told him,he nodded and said me too,then he started to leave and I followed him to a classroom,which I assumed to be Algebra,and told the teacher that he had slipped and that I had helped him out,well the teacher nodded and said we should try not to be late again. Tobias went towards the back row and sat down in an empty seat,while I sat beside him. Then the teacher started to drone and well the day went in a blur as did the next six days,and pretty much it was wake up,bus,stopping bullies,school,homework,and then hanging out with Tobias. It was the seventh day that was abnormal,I woke up went to bus then school,we got out and I did my homework,then Tobias asked me if I wanted to go to the mall,sometimes I wished I had said no.

A/N:Marco sees more of him I know,like the muscles but Chris was preoccupied with a new town and he'll start recognizing Marco soon and hope you like how I entered him in the story by using Tobias.


	4. The Site

Chapter 3:The Site

Tobias came over to my house,then we headed towards the mall using the bus. "So what do you want to do?"asked Tobias as we walked through the doors of the mall."Umm...I need some new jeans"I told him,he agreed to find me some jeans so we went clothes shopping. Well,I got some new jeans even if it did take about an hour,anyway Tobias saw a guy he knew in the arcade so were heading that way. Tobias walked up to Jake and the guy he sits beside on the bus. They start talking and,me being my nosy self,listen in on the conversation.

"What's up?"Tobias asked

Jake shrugged"Not much. We're heading home."

"Out of quarters"the Hispanic kid commented"Certain people keep forgetting

that the Sleaze Troll shows up right after you cross the Nether Fjord. So certain people keep losing the game—and losing our quarter."He kept jerking his thumb at Jake as though he thought Tobias couldn't take a hint. It made me Mad. then Tobias had to say"So,like maybe we'll walk home with you guys.",and what did Jake say,he said sure. We started heading toward the exit when they stopped because we ran into two people,one was a tall,blonde girl that looked like she walked out of a fashion magazine,smile and all. Also there was a short,black girl girl with short hair,that was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt,so she probably liked being comfortable."You guys going home"Jake asked the Blonde"You shouldn't go through the construction site by yourselves. I mean,being girls and all."Right after he said that,Jake looked like he regretted it,I found out next why."Are you gonna come protect us,you big strong m-a-a-a-n"she said"you think were helpless just because..."

"I'd appreciate it if they did walk with us"said the short black girl"I know your not afraid of anything,Rachel,but I guess I am"I'm guessing Rachel was the Blonde girl. We all started to head home,and no one but Jake and Tobias knew me so the others wanted to know me,I guess,because they asked me who I was almost immediately."My names Chris"I told them,and then the introductions began."I'm Marco"said the Hispanic guy,then

"I'm Cassie"said the black girl,

"I'm Rachel"Said the blonde,so I had guessed right,even if it was 99 out of 100.

Then Rachel noticed my bag,and she warmed up almost immediately,"Ooh,what did you get?" She asked,I decide to just give her the bag to look for her-self and she then said"Nice choice of jeans",even if she was way more into fashion than I was,I kinda liked her,only as a friend though. Then we came up to a strange construction site,and life decided to get a lot weirder. It was a big area,surrounded on two sides by trees,with the highway separating it from the mall area. Also there was a broad,open field between the site and the nearest houses, There was half finished buildings,and huge piles of rusting steel beams.

Tobias saw it first. He had been looking at the stars,which he did a lot off in his own world,then"Look"I turned around and Tobias was pointing straight up,and Jake said"What?" like he didn't want to be distracted or something.

"Just Look"said Tobias,his voice sounded awed and strangely serious for him. I looked up and there was a brilliant blue-white light that scooted across the sky,going way too fast for an airplane,then it started to slow down"What is it?"

"I don't know"said Tobias,shaking his head. I knew exactly what I thought it was,but I didn't want to sound crazy,but apparently Cassie didn't care,because she just blurted it out"It's a flying saucer!"

"A flying saucer"said Marco,and he laughed until he looked up,and what he saw made him shut-up. I felt oddly excited,and then"It's coming this way"said Rachel

"It's hard to be sure."Jake whispered in answer to her statement.

"No,It's coming this way"Rachel said,sounding confident. Apparently she was right,because it was flying so low I could see it clearly. First of all it wasn't all that big,about as big as a school bus. The front end was a pod,shaped almost like an egg. Extending from the back was a long,narrow shaft. There were two crooked,stubby winglike things,and on the end of each wing was a long tube that glowed bright blue on the back end. The little spaceship looked harmless,except it had a tail that curved up and forward,coming to a sharp point.

"The tail"I said"It could be a weapon"

"Definitely"Marco agreed,The ship was slowing down,and getting closer.

"It's stopping"Rachel said in a awed voice,like she couldn't believe what was happening."I think it sees us"Marco said"Should we run?Maybe we should run home and get a camera. Do you know how much money we would get for a video of a real UFO?"

"If we run they might zap us with phasers on full power"Jake said,I think he meant it as a joke."Phasers are only on Star Trek"Marco said,rolling his eyes. The spaceship hovered over our heads about three hundred feet up,and I couldn't help but feel excited I mean,A real spaceship over my head,how cool is that?"What do you think it is"asked Marco,and he sounded a little bit shakier and not Mr. laid back and mellow. Tobias was grinning,because let's face it,it is one of his dreams coming to life."I think it's going to land"said Tobias,and it was getting lower then "It's coming right at us"Jake said,The ship landed a few yards away and all the blue lights shut off."It's not very big,is it?"asked Rachel

"It's about-----about three or four times as big as our minivan."Jake said.

"I wonder if we should try to talk to it"Rachel suggested,and she looked at the spaceship as though it were a puzzle she wanted to figure out."I mean we should communicate if that is even possible." and then I had a nagging of Deja Vu, and for some reason I pushed Tobias forward to communicate,and why I did it I don't know but it felt right so...he lifted his hands and said in a loud clear voice"It's safe,we won't hurt you."

"You think they speak English"I asked

"Well,everyone speaks English on Star Trek"replied Cassie

"Well I hope so,I'm horrible at Spanish"I tried to joke,I got a couple of feeble laughs but everyone was kinda occupied with the huge spaceship in front of us.

Tobias tried again"Pleas come out. We won't hurt you."

I know 

I heard a reply,but I didn't hear it it was like it was in my mind.

"Did everyone hear that?" asked Tobias slowly all of us nodded our heads.

"Can you come out?"Tobias asked in his talking to aliens voice

Yes. Do not be frightened said the voice

"We won't"Tobias told him

"Speak for yourself" muttered Jake,and we all sort of giggled. A thin arc of light appeared,a doorway,opening slowly in the smooth side of the pod part of the ship. I just stood there waiting then I had a thought' For aliens,there doors open really slowly' and then I couldn't stop from laughing and everyone looked at me strangely,except Tobias because he knew occasionally I just burst into laughter,I stood up and muttered a quick "sorry" and then I looked at the ship. That's when he appeared. My first thought was a mutated deer but then squashed that thought,because he was sentient. He looked between a deer,a human,and a scorpion. His torso,head,and arms was human looking,although they were a pale shade of blue. The lower half was what looked like a deer,but he had blue fur,and at the back of him he had a tail that looked kinda like a scorpions. His head had four eyes,two on top and two where humans have them,also instead of a mouth he had three vertical slits. He ducked through the doorway.

"Hello"Tobias said as though he were talking to a baby and he was grinning again,or maybe he never stopped. Hello said the Alien and we all said hi back to him,then he fell and Tobias tried to grab him. The alien slipped through his hand and hit the dirt."Look"Cassie said"He's Hurt" and she was pointing to a burn on the side that I hadn't noticed. Yes. I am dying said the Alien

"Can we help you?"asked Marco

"We can bandage the wound"Cassie said"Jake give me your shirt,we can rip it for bandages"

No. I will die. The wound is fatal. 

"No"Jake yelled"You can't die. Your the first alien ever to come to earth. You can't die" at first I was like,why is he freaking out but then I don't know it was as if he was a long lost friend. No. I am not the first there are many,many others 

"Other aliens?Like you?" Tobias demanded,the alien shook his head slowly

Not like me then he winced in pain Not like me He started again They are different 

"Different how"I asked,and I know I will remember his answer for the rest of my life. They have come to destroy you. 

A/N:I'm going to skip all the explaining of the yeerks and go straight into the Escafil Cube.

The alien looked at me after his explanation on yeerks,and said perhaps then said to me Go into my ship,inside there is a blue box get it and bring it out. I went into the ship and I got the box on my way outside I saw a picture of the Andalites family,four of them. I turned out of the ship and decided to not comment on the family,and handed him the box. There is something I may be able to do to help you fight the yeerks said the Andalite.

"What can you do"I asked

I can give you the power to morph for two hours into any creature,but first you need to touch it and concentrate on it,and by doing this you get the animals DNA 

"What's that" Rachel said pointing to something in the sky,and the Andalite answered for the others guess Yeerks 

You need to decide now,yes or no 

"Lets do it guys"I said

"Yea we have to fight them"said Tobias

"This is so insane"said Marco"so Insane"

Tobias looked at Jake and said"We have to" and slowly Jake nodded

"Yes,we have no choice"He said

Put your hands on the cube He instructed then I felt a warm tingling go down my hand and then suddenly it stopped. Go Now said the Andalite Visser three,the greatest of you enemies because he has the power to morph as well,he is coming. We all stayed and the he yelled Run and everyone except Tobias ran,and when I noticed he was still back there,I went back for him and as I got close I got visions of a big pool and some kind of mini sun."Come on Tobias"I said pulling on him and together we left to hide. Bug fighters lowered down on the ground then came a black ship shaped like a battle-axe and then his voice which was so covered with evil it was like you could feel it. He came out in the harmless andalite body,besides that tail,and even through the body I could feel the evil. Beside him were things that looked like walking razor blades Hork-Bajir controllers,they were enslaved and they are to be pitied said the Andalite

Then came these Giant centipedes and the Andalite told us they were Taxxons and they were voluntary controllers. Well Prince Elfangor,What an Honor said the Visser An honor to kill you,that is. then he started to change and he became a big monster with sharp teeth that made Hork-Bajir look like toys and he reached on thick tentacle out for the andalite,but Elfangor wasn't ready to give up he struck again and again until the Visser swallowed him in one huge bite,then all the taxxons swarmed him looking for any 'scraps' left over,it made me want to hurl. Marco really did hurl and a Hork-Bajir looked at us,quickly turning his snake-like head. I don't know who panicked first but suddenly we were all running different ways I saw Rachel and Jake lead the Hork-Bajir away and I saw Tobias running and Marco and Cassie. I don't know why because you would think I would follow Tobias who was my closest friend,but no I went after Marco and we ran together until we had to separate and I crawled into bed,praying it was all a dream.


End file.
